Increasing evidence suggest that farnesyltransferase inhibitor (FTI) is a potent inhibitor of chemical carcinogenesis in rodents. FTI was developed as an anti-cancer agent against ras oncogenes by blocking post-translational farnesylation required for the transforming activity of ras oncogene. Although FTI has been found to inhibit farnesylation of ras and RhoB proteins as well as having effect on the regulation of cell cycle and apoptosis, the mechanism(s) for its chemotherapeutic and chemopreventive activities are not clear at present. The overall objective of this proposal is to characterize FT pre-clinically as a potent lung cancer chemopreventive agent and to determine the molecular mechanism that underlie the efficacy of FTI in preventing lung cancer in mice. Previously, we have reported a 60% reduction in established lung tumors in A./J mice after treatment with FTI-276. Recently, we found that FTI-276 is effective as a chemopreventive agent in inhibiting lung tumorigenesis using a complete chemoprevention protocol. Specific aims include: (1) To evaluate the effect of FTI on lung adenocarcinoma carcinogenesis in a transgenic mouse lung carcinoma model with genetic changes commonly seen in human lung cancers; (2) To determine chemopreventive efficacy of FTI in tobacco-smoke lung carcinogenesis in transgenic mouse lung carcinoma model; (3) To evaluate chemopreventive effect of FTI against lung cancer by exposing mice to arosolized FTI in both chemically induced and smoke lung carcinogenesis protocols; And (4) to investigate the mechanism of FTI's chemopreventive efficacy against lung cancer in mice. This proposal is timely and significant for the following reasons. Firstly, several pending chemoprevention clinical trials of FTI against lung cancer require vigorous preclinical characterization of its efficacy and mechanism(s). Secondly, we will use a newly developed mouse lung tumor model, which shares both histopathological features and genetic alterations (activated oncogenes and inactivated tumor suppressors) observed in human lung adenocarcinogenesis. And thirdly, we will conduct comprehensive animal bioassays to test the efficacy of FTI using both "former smoker" protocol and delivering FTI via aerosol. The results from this proposal will provide a solid foundation for clinical trials of FTI as a lung cancer chemopreventive agent.